With All the Power in Me
by Shahrukhlover
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are schoolmates. Inuyasha is in love with Kagome, but doesn't have the courage to tell her. Written in first person from Inuyash's point of View!


**The Power in Me**

**Discalimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will.**

**AN: Hi people. I hope you enjoy the story. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors just tell me and I'll fix them. **

There she is. She looks so pretty today. Her hair seems extremely shiny. I wonder whether she's having a good day or not. On no! She's walking towards me. Smile!! Don't look direclty at her!! Randomely goze at surrindings! Good Boy!

"Hi Inuyasha!" she said.

"Hey, Kagome. What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. I have a test that I'm not ready for at all, but I'll survive." she said.

I hope you do survive Kagome otherwise how would I live on? "I know. I bet it's going to be harder than any test we've ever taken." I replied.

"Well, there goes the bell. Come on we'll be alte for class." she said. I followed.

As I sat in class, I admored her. That great complexion, that smile, those ravenous dark locks; how can I ever resist her?

After school, Kagome came up to me and asked me the greatest question ever. "Inuyasha if you aren't doing anyhting tonight, would you mind coming with me to Inferno?"

I was speechless. I heard about this Inferno, but I never felt compelled to go until now. It was a palce where guys usually take their girls and now that I have a girl, I could go!! "Uhh... of course I'll go with you, Kagome."

"Great I'll call you later with the details." she said.

That night at home, I thought about what would happen tonight. Tonight was my fisrt date with the girl of my dreams. With all the power in me, I will tell her my feelings. I just hope she feels the same way about me. What if she doesn't? Would that ruin our friendship? Well, I'll just have to take a chance.

"Oh look at it! Isn't it jus awesome!" exclaimed Kagome, as we stood outside Inferno. I merely smiled.

"I love these lights! Don't you?" she said once we were inside.

"Yeah, they're very festive." I felt like a fool, caling party lights like these "festive". She must think me a fool by now.

"Let's dance!" said Kagome. Her dress swayed with her movements. It wasn;t short like the other girls'. It was just below the knee. It showed her figure do well. I wanted to compliment her, but the words wouldn't come out.

We danced through seven song before I asked if I could talk to her privately.

"What' s the matter, Inuyasha? Aren't you ahving fun?" she asked. Her expression filled with worry. Was she actually worrying for me?

"No. I'm having more fun than I've ever ahd befor, but I have to tell you something." I started. My mouth was dry. I couldn't think. What should I do?"

Her deep, dark eyes urged me to speak my mind. The problem was there was nothing on my mind. "Will you take a walk with me through the park?" I asked suddenly. She accepted.

There we were, walking through the park. It was dark. The moonlight's glow was the only thing visible in the night sky. "Kagome I-" I started.

"Oh, Inuyasha look at the lake. It's wonderful. It's such a deep shade of blue!" she exclaimed. Here she was talking about shades of blue when I'm trying to profess my love to her!

"Yes, It's very nice, bu-" I said.

"Isn't the night sky lvoely this time of year? I jsut lvoe it! Look at those pretty ducklings! I wonder what they are doing wandering through here this time of night. " she said, making her way to the lost ducklings. I would not be side-tracked!

I grabbed her by the wrist, which seemed to surprise me and her both. "I love you. I always have Kagome ever since I met you. I had this deep feeling inside of me that only arose when my eyes set sight of you. I can't help but love you. Even if you won't accept my love for you, I will love you with all the power in me." i said,

I dropped her hand and turned to leave when she grabbed my hand. "Who said that I'd never accept your love?" she said.

I'm telling you, I must've benn crying. It was the happiest moment of my life. I pulled her in a gentle embrace with all the power in me.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please review. **


End file.
